Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? – Dead Love
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: An Ayumu x Eucliwood romance. If you're a fan of this shipping, i advice you to give this one-shot a chance Hope you do


"Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? – Dead Love"

**Hello everybody! How weird this is: I'm a ghost writing a story where the main protagonist is a zombie. This is an Ayumu x Eucliwood one-shot; I'm sorry, but I'm not interested at all on Ayumu x Any other Girl in the Show. Let's face it; here are the options: a necromancer that brought him back to life, a magiclad girl that constantly puts the blame on him and cut him in half when they first met, a vampire ninja that daily calls him dung battle, a vampire ninja that thinks they are married (ok, that one I don't really mind), and a vampire ninja with a "butt fetish" for him. I think enough has been said, and I thought a little love story would motivate me to not just simply write Pokémon over and over again ^_^ I wish you all a good reading.**

It has been cold lately. After all, Autumn and Winter were kicking in. Our main protagonist, the gray haired male walking down the street in his highschool clothes, when a cat suddenly crossed his path. He glanced at it, half bored, but then heard the sound of a truck traveling down towards the dark cat.

He ran up to the cat and grabbed it, but got hit by the truck… flying into the sky.

-Important Message: Our main protagonist is a zombie, so don't try this at home-

"Watashiwa Zombie da." He spoke to himself with a grin, spinning around through the air. But unlike the first episode, he didn't lose all his clothes. What an improvement, wouldn't you say?

He stood up, near his home by coincidence. He cleaned off the red leaves and the dust from his body. He sighed in relieve. Last time, he somehow went flying to the other side of the city.

He opened the door and came into his house. "Tadaima." He spoke aloud, warning the three females inside it that he had come home.

"Ayumoron! Not now!"

Ayumu entered the living room and was astonished by what he was seeing: Haruna, the short flat chested girl with the orange-brown hair and pink clothes, holding up a pink chainsaw, was glaring in return to Seraphim, the tall dark long haired "busty" vampire ninja, who had her sleeveless shirt on, along with jeans and a dark cape. The silver haired girl in purple clothes and armor, Eucliwood, sitting in front of the table, with her long silver hair reaching the floor, was gazing at the first two with her blue eyes, thinking that their argument was way more interesting that what was going on the TV. Ayumu sighed and sat next to who he nicknamed Eu.

"What are they fighting about?"

Eu held up a note. 'Food.'

He was confused. "Food?"

"The vampire-ninja here is saying that I don't know how to cook better than her!" Haruna explained. "Why is she doubting me, the genius?!"

"You self-proclaim a genius without proof. That almost lowers you to the same level as dung beetle over there."

Ayumu sweatdropped. Over the time he started to stop ignoring that nickname and started containing the anger he felt. Eu looked at him and read him easily. She knew what he was thinking.

"Why did I ever let these two in?" he murmured to himself, but he spoke loud enough for Eucliwood to hear. Eu wrote down a note and put her hand over his, calling him. He turned to her and read the paper she lifted up.

'Because you're kind.'

Ayumu chuckled by the compliment. "I guess you're right." Ayumu stood up and clapped twice, calling the Magiclad Girl and the Vampire Ninja.

"What do you want, dung beetle?"

"Why won't you two simply cook together and learn from each other?"

"I have nothing to learn from her!" they answered in unison. Ayumu sighed again.

"Plus, why should I learn from some whose food melts everything it touches?"

"And why should I learn from someone with a fried-egg fetish?"

"How dare you?!"

Ayumu sighed again. "If you're going to fight, at least do it outside please. I'll take care of dinner."

The vampire ninja teleported to the outside of the house. Of course, Haruna didn't waste a second to follow her. Ayumu sighed once again and walked towards the kitchen. Eu decided to follow him. He smiled by hearing her footsteps behind him.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

'Curry Rice'

Simple and direct as always. Ayumu only wished Eucliwood didn't always look simply blank. But he had to bear with it. It wasn't a choice she had made.

"Curry rice, Omelet and Miso Soup." Ayumu declared, ready to start. "Umm… Eu, I'm sorry to ask, but could you help me out?"

'How?'

"Could you clean the rice and put it in the Rice Cooker while I prepare the rest?" Ayumu requested, a nod being his response. He smiled at her and moved towards the shelves, getting all the supplies he needed.

Eu, meanwhile, had put herself in a dilemma: since she never had cooked rice, she didn't know if there was some sort to special procedure. She decided to do simply as Ayumu indicated. She moved towards the big bag filled with rice and poured it into a large colander. She didn't know the quantity, so she decided to make with eye measuring and filled into a bit over half of the colander. She put it in the sink and started washing the rice. Little did she know that you're not really supposed to use soap. Ayumu didn't notice this because he was too busy searching for a curry bar in the almost empty shelves. Never the less, it seemed cleaned and white, so Eu took the rice and put it in the rice cooker. She added water and closed the lid.

Ayumu victoriously took his head and arm out of a shelf, holding up a curry bar like a trophy. Eu called him by pointing at the cooker.

"Oh, you finished already? Thank you, Eu." He asked, smiling. Eucliwood Hellscythe felt heat across her face. She was gazing at him. Ayumu noticed something wrong about her pale face. "You're blushing?"

Eu looked surprised, making the blush disappear. She then shrugged it off. Ayumu noticed the boiling water in the pot.

"Umm, Eu, could you break this bar and put it in the pot? I need to set the rice cooker."

Eu nodded again. She was actually enjoying cooking. She unwrapped the paper around the bar loudly while Ayumu walked toward the cooker. He was confused to why he saw a soap bubble flying up, but he thought it was just his imagination. He set the cooker while Eu put the multiple pieces into the water, one by one. After putting a couple of them, the smell of curry rose up in the air. While Ayumu fought with the stubborn cooker (which was disconnected to begin with), Eu appreciated the foreign fragrance. She still had a cube in her hand and stared at it, curious. She had eaten curry many times before, but never knew about the curry cubes. She decided to eat it. She put the little cube into her mouth and some seconds after chewing once, her face became blue. Ayumu managed to set the machine and he turned to Eu. He was worried she was bluish and shaking.

"Eu?! What's the matter?!" he panicked. She explained with one word.

'Osoroshī.'

"Horrible?" Ayumu was puzzled at first, but then figured out what had happened. "You ate a cube, didn't you?"

She nodded, making him chuckle.

"You shouldn't have eaten a curry cube." Ayumu sighed, worried about her yet finding the situation funny. Ayumu pat her back lightly and Eu spit out the half chewed cube. She became red (with the same blank expression), making Ayumu wonder what was wrong. He also noticed her shaking hands. "What's wrong?"

She rose a note, but it was hard to rid since it was shaking.

'Hazukashī'

Ayumu couldn't help but not chuckle by seeing the note that said "Embarrassing".

"Don't worry, Eu." Ayumu spoke, patting her head lightly on the armor piece. "Do you like to cook?"

'Yes'

"Then… How about you become my assistant?"

'That seems fun'

"Ok!" Ayumu cheered. Taking into account the fact that when they first started living together Eu was always commanding him to cook, this was something new. "Eu, please take the tofu out of the fridge and cut it into cubes for the miso soup while I take care of the omelet."

Eu nodded, happy to help Ayumu. Of course, extreme emotion could be dangerous due to her powers, so she contained the smile she always wanted to show. She moved to the fridge and got the little bowl with the tofu in it. She then moved to the counter and started chopping it into little cubes.

Ayumu glanced over to her and his daily imagination came into action.

[This is the fantasy of our weak-hearted protagonist]

'Onii-chan, this is so fun! Hehe!' 'Oh no, I burned this by accident! Onii-chan, help me!' 'Mou… It's all burnt now… Onii-chan won't like it…' 'Eh? You'll eat it anyway, Onii-chan? Ureshii…'

Accompanied by what he considered cute images, his imagination made him blush while he was preparing the Omelet. Eu touched his shoulder and made him read a note.

'You think I'm going to burn the food?'

Ayumu was dumbfounded, forgetting for a moment that Eu was aware of his imagination moments, and that her blank expression made him fear that she was either sad or angry instead of just puzzled.

"N-N-No! It was just…" he sighed. "I have to stop doing this." He sighed again, continuing the omelets. Eu wrote on another note.

'It's ok, Onii-chan.'

Ayumu blushed and his heart beat was so powerful that made him jump back against the wall.

"E-Eu, you…!" he couldn't finish the sentence. Eu turned back to the tofu and handed him the cubes in a bowl. Ayumu accepted the silence and continued taking care of the omelets. He continued giving off indications to what Eu should do, and she actually made most of the miso soup.

Dinner was ready: Miso Soup, Curry rice and an Omelet for each person. Haruna and Sera arrived earlier than expected, both exhausted. Dinner was a fight as well: while Ayumu and Eu enjoyed the meal, Haruna and Sera continued arguing about the matter of Haruna constantly calling herself a genius without proof. Then, somehow, they got back to the cooking matter.

"Oi, oi, could you two knock it off? Eu put quite the effort in the food."

They stopped the fight for a brief moment and looked at the other two, quite astonished.

"Necromancer cooked?"

'Just the Miso Soup and the Rice'

"The Miso Soup is amazing, Hellscythe-dono, but…" Sera started with a compliment, but… "The rice tastes a bit weird."

"I noticed that too." Haruna admitted as well. Ayumu had an agreeing face. Eu couldn't figure out the reason, but we all know what happened.

After Dinner, they all stayed up late watching TV. The next day was Saturday, so Ayumu had nothing to do and Sera didn't have any vampire-ninja duties.

After that, everybody went to the resting divisions: Ayumu to his room, Haruna to hers, Seraphim to the roof (somehow she managed to set up a futon there) and Eu stayed in the living room.

She tucked in her futon, removing almost all of her clothes (exceptions being her armor and underwear) and started thinking in her mind. She closed her eyes and three chibi Eucliwoods started talking to one another.

In her mind:

Chibi 1: What do I feel for Ayumu?

Chibi 2: How should I know?

Chibi 3: We're all the same person…

Chibi 1: Cooking was so fun…!

Chibi 3: But we shouldn't be the ones cooking.

Chibi 1: Mou, but it was fun.

Chibi 2: I wanted to smile so much today…

Chibi 1: Me too!

Chibi 3: We're all the same person… *sigh* But I wanted to smile too… But we can't.

Chibi 2: Considering what happened last time…

Chibi 1: No, we can't compare Ayumu to the King of the Night! Ayumu is a lot stronger, and cute, and loyal-

Chibi 2: Stop, we get it.

Chibi 1: Oops. Sorry.

Chibi 3: Does this mean that I'm in…

Eu (of the real world) opened her eyes and spoke one word.

"Love."

Of course, the pain that she was cursed to suffer every time she spoke came into action, but… just like when she spoke to Ayumu at the Tokyo Tower, it didn't hurt just as much as in any other situation.

"I need a drink…" Ayumu woke up and left his room, walking in his boxers and t-shirt throughout the house. He passed by the living room. Eu heard his footsteps and turned to the kitchen, where the lights were turned on. She gazed upon Ayumu's shadow, taking out a pack of milk and a couple of cookies. He drank the milk and ate the cookies, slowly and thinking about his life. It's something he had begun two weeks ago and that actually helped him out in relieving stress and whatnot. Eucliwood, curious, got up, and peeked into the kitchen. Ayumu seemed a bit depressed, but that wasn't really anything out of the ordinary due to the presence of people that even though were his friends and companions sometimes he wished they wouldn't be there.

'Ayumu…' Eu thought to herself, a bit worried about him.

"Mou… Why can't Sera be nicer to me? Why is she just so rude? She barged into my house and I'm pretty sure she never thanked me for letting her stay. And I wish Haruna would stop screwing around. Seriously, she just does whatever she wants and I have to clean the certain mess. I'm still paying that violin. Which Sera still hasn't thanked as well." Ayumu bit down a cookie and after swallowing it, he looked at the ceiling. "If I lived alone with Eu, I would be more than happy. I don't want to be mean to Haruna or Sera, but living alone with Eu would be just as good, if not better…"

Eu blushed a bit. Even though what Ayumu was saying was a bit mean towards the other two females in the house, it had some kindness in it.

"I wonder what Eu thinks of me… First she considered me her slave, but so many things have happened, and that note…" he took a sip of the milk. "Was she just messing with me, or…?"

"Ayu-!" Eu talked by mistake for the first time. Distracted, the sharp pain she felt made her lose balance and fell into the kitchen.

"Eu!" Ayumu quickly ran to her and helped her stand up. They smiled to one another, but apparently the cookies affected his brain for two reasons: he apparently had forgotten that she smiling is rare due to her pain, and that he didn't notice at first that she was only in her armor and underwear. He then looked down and noticed it, making him have a nosebleed. Eu's blank face returned and she raised a note.

'Echii'

"Please, don't call me a pervert. Not you, Eu." Ayumu begged, half depressed. Eu nodded, to his surprise. She returned to the living room and returned shortly after with her clothes on. "Did I wake you up?"

'Not really'

"Want to join in in eating the cookies?"

'Sure'

Ayumu took a glass and filled it up with milk for Eu. She sat down and they started eating the cookies.

"Eu, did you hear what I said before?"

'No' her blank expression was the perfect get away for her lie.

"Hmm…"

'How long have you been doing this?'

"About two weeks or so. I couldn't sleep and went for a snack. Then, I kinda developed this habit."

'Stress?"

"Yeah… More or less… Exams plus the whole messes here can drive me mad once in a while…" Ayumu explained, dipping a cookie in milk and eating it.

'You don't like Haruna and Seraphim?'

"It's that I don't like them, is just that I feel they could respect me more once in a while." Ayumu explained, sighing.

'Do you like me?'

"Of course I like you, Eu." Ayumu smiled, but then returned to his half depressed state. "But of course, everybody will simply think I'm acting like a perv again."

'I don't think you're a pervert'

"Thanks, Eu…" Ayumu smiled. "Maybe I'm just a romantic that gets a bit carried away. I wonder how I would act in an actual date."

Eu took a chance. 'Why don't you try it out?'

"With who?"

'Maybe me?'

Ayumu was wide-eyed. I mean, who wouldn't? The girl who he liked the most was giving the chance of a lifetime: a date! And it was her idea!

"Ok." He answered nervously, blushing, trying not to ruin his chance. "When?"

'Tomorrow'

"What about Sera and Haruna? They won't let me be alone with you for nothing, thinking I'll be a perv."

'Leave it to me.'

Ayumu wondered what Eu had in mind, but regardless, he didn't question. They returned to their beds and slept peacefully, though they were kinda anxious for the next day.

Especially Ayumu. After all, the girl he liked the most in the world actually let him take her to a date. And for once, he wouldn't ruin it by turning it into a group date. At least he hoped. After all, Haruna and Sera could follow the two of them, inviting themselves in, as usual. But Eu apparently had some sort of plan.

And it worked out just fine. Eu managed to trick them into making a cooking competition between them for dinner. Knowing those two, it would last the whole day.

Ayumu dressed up, his normal simple outfit, adding a jacket. Eu remained in her clothes and armor (because apparently all her other clothes it's a simple swimsuit).

They left home (luckily escaping an explosion, provided by Sera) and started walking throughout the street. Truth be told, Ayumu still didn't have anything planned for a date. It wouldn't be as easy as go to the pool or to a theme park because they had already done that, and clothe shopping wasn't exactly the best option either because of the armor. He then got an idea: a classic movie trip.

They walked towards the closest bus stop and waited for the bus.

It didn't take long though. No more than five minutes had passed and the yellow vehicle had arrived. Ayumu and Eucliwood entered it and sat down. Eu had no idea where they were going, so she decided to ask.

'Where are we headed to?'

"We're going to see a movie."

'Why?'

"Well, because it was the best that came to my mind. I mean, we've already been to the swimming pool and theme park before, and clothing shopping isn't exactly the best idea, wouldn't you say?"

'I see. What movie are we going to see?'

"Your choice, Eu. My treat." Ayumu assured, smiling. Eu looked forward to the date.

About 10 minutes after, they finally arrived to the movie theater. There were about 10 movies to choose from, but Eu picked the terror movie called "Beyond the Grave" because it called her attention, since it had an actress of one of her usual novels she sees on TV to entertain herself when Ayumu is gone to school. Ayumu didn't refuse, actually it was a brilliant set up. Though, this would be to a normal girl. Eucliwood was a Necromancer, zombies and fiends wouldn't scare her.

They entered the theater, bought the tickets to the session that would start in 10 minutes and he bought a large bucket of popcorn for the two of them, along with sodas.

They entered the room and waited for the movie to start. Ayumu tried to impress Eu by throwing popcorn up into the air and then catching them, but she seemed indifferent. Though, to be honest, she always seemed indifferent.

The movie started soon enough. Ayumu had the popcorn bucket in his arms and Eu was sitting on his right. They were more or less in a corner, due to Eu's armor being more or less of an object that would call a lot of attention. The movie was about the city of Tokyo being attacked by all sort of monsters: vampires, werewolves, zombies, ghouls, etc… And a group of teenagers were trying to escape.

Eu wasn't that impressed with what the movie depicted, at least until the first jump scare. Whena vampire came out of a balcony and bit the main character's parents' necks, it was so sudden that she almost threw herself to Ayumu.

"Eu…!" Ayumu put the bucket aside and held her close, noticing her scared look. She had a firm grip on his sweater. Ayumu blushed a bit and wrapped his arms around, making her feel "safer". Ayumu then began to blush more intensely. Eu then noticed what she did and began to blush with the same intensity and moved to sit beck, but Ayumu's hug became stronger. She looked up at his face and saw his expression: he was smiling at her. "Don' worry. I'll protect you."

Protect her from what? A movie? But either way…

Eucliwood's hands began to shake but she relaxed and turned to the screen. The warmth that they felt was comfortable and pleasant. Everytime there was an unexpected jump scare, Eu got closer to Ayumu.

After the movie, they went for a walk. Ayumu had the weird idea of going to grab a couple of ice cream cones even though it was winter. Halfway through the walk, Eu didn't know what got into her mind when she suddenly held Ayumu's hand. Ayumu blushed a lot, but didn't question.

They stopped in front of a small café.

"What flavor do you want?"

'Custard'

"Ok. Wait over there, I won't take long." Ayumu went to the café while Eu sat on the stone edge of a nearby fountain. She looked at the reflection of her blank face. She began to think: it was dangerous to feel strong emotions, but it felt so good that it was impossible to resist. Even cracking a smile would give her a headache, but she wanted to so much. But little did she know that something quite convenient was about to happen.

"Hey, you girl!" Eu turned and saw bullies with ridiculous hairstyles approaching her. She decided to keep silent and emotionless.

"What's up with you? A cosplayer?"

She didn't answer, which infuriated one of them. "Hey!" he spoke, grabbing her by her neck and raising her up. "Speak!"

Eu was about to say the word 'Die', but she then realized that it would call too much attention.

"Oi!" Ayumu, holding two ice cream cones, called making them all turn to her. "I'm only going to say this once: leave her alone."

"Ehhh? Who are you, her boyfriend?"

"Don't make me repeat it." Ayumu warned, focusing his strength on his legs so he wouldn't crack the ice cream cones.

"Oh yeah?" the bully put Eu down and moved so he would be facing Ayumu. "What are you gonna do?!"

"35%..."

"Uh?"

"KICK!" Ayumu jumped and kicked sideways, sending the bully fly away. The other two fled, worried about the supposed boss. "Are you ok, Eu?"

Eu paused for a while and decided to answer in a way he wasn't expecting. "Yes." She spoke, smiling. Ayumu was astonished, luckily not dropping the ice cream cones. "Thank you, Onii-chan."

"GAH!" Ayumu could defeat Megalos easily, but Eucliwood calling him Onii-chan in real life could actually kill him. I'm still wondering how the ice cream cones survived but nevertheless, they were eaten up soon enough.

The sun was near setting, and they decided to walk home. It was silent, nonetheless, but Eu did the same as previously and held his hand. Ayumu blushed once again, but after everything that happened during that day, it wasn't as intense. He smiled, feeling her warm hand grasped to his cool "dead" hand.

They soon returned home, but saw Haruna and Seraphim still fighting (strangely enough they added food dishes into their arsenal). As soon as Ayumu understood, he closed the door and led Eu to a Takuyaki Stand nearby.

It was quite, since most people preferred to eat home. Ayumu and Eu shared a plate of Takoyaki between them for dinner. The sun had gone for an hour now, and Ayumu had an idea to where they could end the day.

'The Graveyard?'

"As a Zombie, I find it very relaxing. I would like to share the setting with you, if you don't mind." Ayumu proposed. Eu agreed by nodding. They entered the graveyard (I never figured out how he entered there in the first place) and sat down near a creepy tree, side by side. "Did you have fun today, Eu?"

She nodded.

"I had a lot of fun as well." Ayumu smiled, looking up towards the dark sky. "Would you like to make something like this once in a while?"

'Yes'

"Eu… Why did you speak today? Doesn't it hurt you?"

"It does." Eu spoke again. Ayumu turned to her, worried.

"Oi, Eu, you don't need to talk just because-"

"I want to." Eu interrupted, her face turning red.

"Eu…"

"I want to talk… I want to smile… I want to show my emotions… I know it hurts a lot, but it isn't as painful if…"

Ayumu became curious. "If…?"

"If I'm talking to you."

Ayumu blushed, staring at her. "Eu…"

"I want to talk and show my emotions to you, so you won't be afraid of me… So you can know what I'm feeling…" she held up her head.

"Eu!" Ayumu embraced her, holding her closer. She pressed her face against his chest, absorbing her tears though his sweater, grabbing the sleeves of his jacket strongly. "D-Don't talk, please. I can't bear seeing you suffer like this…"

"But…" Eu pressed her head as hard as she could against his chest. "I-I want to…!"

"Eu, don't do it, you might end up killing herself!"

'Okay…' she wrote down, her hands shaking strongly.

"Calm down, Eu…" Ayumu requested, feeling Eu's body shaking tremendously. After 5 minutes, she calmed down, hugging him back.

'Sorry'

"You don't need to apologize, Eu." Ayumu broke the hug, making them look at each other. Ayumu smiled, seeing Eu's emotionless expression. Ayumu couldn't bear it anymore when he saw Eu's shinning eyes. He closed his eyes and approached her face. She was puzzled at what he was doing but realized it what it was when he pressed his lips against hers and locked them. She became wide-eyed but kissed back and closed her eyes when she felt the warmth run through her body. She put her arms around his waist while he held her by her shoulders. The kiss lasted about 38 and a half seconds, this if I was counting. They separated, gazing upon each other with a blush and a smile. "How was it?" he asked, grinning, unsure of his kissing abilities.

"I love you, Onii-chan."

"Kawaii!" he spoke shortly, making her giggle. "I love you too, Eu."

They kissed again, and fell back, so they were lying down. They separated lips after a while, air being a need.

"Eu, are you sure you're okay?"

'Hmm-hmm'

They both smiled, a pink tone appearing across both of their faces.

"Eu, I might don't know what you are going through, but I'll always be by your side. As your zombie lover, you can count on me if you ever need anything."

Eu giggled and wrapped her arms around his body, holding him close. "Thank you…"

They fell asleep (in the graveyard? Talk about dark humor…), peacefully, but both knew that something was missing…

They would find out in the next morning.

As the sun rose, Ayumu opened his eyes, yawning. He then saw through the corner of his eye an image that immediately woke him up: Sera and Haruna with terrifying glares.

"Ahhh!" Ayumu jumped up and leaned into the tree in fear. "I-I can explain!"

Eucliwood woke up as well, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Shut up, Ayumoron!"

"How disrespectful, you perverted Dung Beetle! We shall avenge Hellscythe-dono!"

Just when Haruna and Sera were about to slice Ayumu into pieces with a chainsaw and seave sword respectfully, Eu put herself in front of Ayumu, arms spread, protecting him. The other two girls stopped, not understanding what was happening.

"Necromancer? Get out of the way! We have to punish Ayumoron!"

She nodded no, confusing the two girls even more. She moved towards Ayumu and grabbed his right arm closely against her, and made a cute puffy face, swelling up one of my cheeks.

'Don't hurt my boyfriend!'

She demanded via a writing message.

Sera and Haruna were dumbfounded, both wide-eyed. "EHHHH?!"

"I'm a zombie, a Magiclad Girl, and boyfriend, as it appears." He spoke aloud, scratching the back of his head with a grin. Eu looked at him and showed a soft smile and a blush across her face.

**-Important Announcement: Please Read the Text Below!-**

**And here you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it ^^ Sorry if it seems rushed by the second half, but I don't really know what happened. Either way, if you really enjoyed this story, then review: if this fanfic achieves 35 reviews, I'll write a sequel. But what kind of sequel you might ask? You have to review and wait to find out ;) Well, see ya next time…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
